Nothing Like You
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Kagome is trapped in a mirror, the result of a wish on the Shikon no Tama...when her mirror is broken, and she's released, Kagome finds that she hasn't aged a day...but the world around her, is nothing like it was when she was trapped within her mirror. Now, she has to figure out how to make a new life in the DWMA...but that doesn't look to be as easy as it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing like You**

 **Summary: Kagome is trapped in a mirror, the result of a wish on the Shikon no Tama...when her mirror is broken, and she's released, Kagome finds that she hasn't aged a day...but the world around her, is nothing like it was when she was trapped within her mirror. Now, she has to figure out how to make a new life in the DWMA...but that doesn't look to be as easy as it sounds.**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

" _ **A sound soul,**_

 _ **dwells within a sound mind,**_

 _ **and a sound body."**_

 _Kagome looked up at the softly whispered words, staring into the mirror, no one could see her here. Nor could they hear her voice. It had been so long since she held a conversation with someone, though she could hear all that was said and see all that was done from her spot in the darkness that shrouded her, she herself...could not be seen or heard. All the faces throughout the years who would come to peer in on her. She changed of course...well, that is to say, the mirror she resided within changed. Starting off as a small mirror, one familiar to her, very familiar. The Demonic Mirror of Kanna...and despite her friends winning the fight...they hadn't ever found out where she'd disappeared to. Kagome was gone, and they were left to mourn her as a lost friend. All of the weapons had been taken to the bone eaters well, and tossed down one after another, even the mirror she resided in. It was when the mirror had fallen in, that the well had glowed a gentle blue and all the weapons, along with herself, had vanished._

 _Years had passed in the Mirror realm, and Kagome had found herself growing bored, and somewhat insane with the silence and vast emptiness. It had been what felt like hundreds of years, passing with nearly nonexistent haste, when her mirror...yes, after being trapped within it for so long, she had claimed it as 'her' mirror...had been picked up by a merchant. He had in passing sold it to a glass cutter, the glass cutter had redesigned it and actually, she had become something knew with every owner she had. Every individual who had taken her in, had done something new with her. Until finally, she found herself, being carried into a white room. As if the void of emptiness surrounding her already wasn't enough, the room she was placed into was even worse._

 _That is, until crosses windows began to appear around her, and then before her...a hall way also appeared, before finally, so did a figure in black. She witnessed many things take place from her spot in the mirror. She learned of the Grim Reaper, that he wasn't_ _ **just**_ _a scary story or something made up to give name to why people died. He was real, and so were monsters such as_ _ **Kishin**_ _. Kishin...the name of this monster gave her chills as she recalled one particular Kishin. She'd seen his creation, and seen the evil in his soul. Asura, the eldest son of Lord Death. And when he'd sealed his son away with his own flesh, he had ultimately trapped himself in the very room she was in, well, her mirror was in. He couldn't leave, not unless he wanted to release Asura. He had turned her mirror into a telephone throughout this whole ordeal, to communicate with others outside of the Death Room. Still, despite the fact that he would talk into and even appear to be inside her Mirror, she continued to go unseen._

 _After all of the Drama with Asura, she watched him create the DWMA...Death Weapon Meister's Academy...to train Meisters and Weapons...to keep from there ever being a repeat of his son. By that...he also created another child, another son...this one, Death the Kid. However, unlike Asura, Kagome saw a balance within his soul, balance, order, and insanity kept at a level balance._

 _Years passed, and Kagome watched the boy grow under his father's guidance, and watched students train to become strong fighters for Death, and watched them take out the names on the Shinigami List. This was all she did...day in, day out..._

 _Now however, she was left with in silence as Lord Death had wandered off into the void of emptiness on a random walk, or maybe he had left the Death Room all together. He did this once in a while, but he was never gone for long. Actually, saying she was left in silence...wouldn't be a hundred percent accurate. The boy in front of her was a testament of the silence she_ _ **wasn't**_ _left in. His words still echoed in her ears._

" _A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body...Kid...you don't seem to be as sound as you normally are." Kagome stepped up to the mirror and watched as he moved forward as well._

 _He couldn't see her..._

 _His hand reached out and touched his own reflected hand, none the wiser to the one she held against his._

" _What would I give...to just be able to speak to you." Her heart cried, and she felt her knee's buckling under her, tears forming angrily at her cage. "Such a fitting thing, for me to live the rest of my life in a cage, with such a name as mine, it brings back horrible memories of a stupid song. I want out...let me out!" She cried louder, her Miko energy flowing from her fingertips and flaring around her hand. She watched his hand drop away from hers and he let out a sigh before turning and walking away._

" _I've been in here long enough!" She yelled out, banging her fists against the glass in a heated rage, no longer able to contain her feelings of suppressed anger, she finally screamed out her frustration and her energy ignited dangerously around her._ _ **"LET ME OUT~!"**_

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter one of this story. I really don't know where I'm going with this, since originally I wanted to write a SE/IY fic where Kagome was lost wandering in the desert, and ended up on the outskirts of Lord Death's soul, trapped on the outside until he finds her and brings her to the nurse at the school to be healed. Somehow, it ended up like this. So I'm under the impression that** _ **this story**_ **will be writing** _ **itself**_ **. Please lend me your strength, as I seem to have none in regards to how I will write this. Love always! Review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nothing like You**

 **Summary: Kagome is trapped in a mirror, the result of a wish on the Shikon no Tama...when her mirror is broken, and she's released, Kagome finds that she hasn't aged a day...but the world around her, is nothing like it was when she was trapped within her mirror. Now, she has to figure out how to make a new life in the DWMA...but that doesn't look to be as easy as it sounds.**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

Death the Kid, otherwise known as _Kid_ for short. Was walking towards his fathers' Death Room with the intention of speaking to his father. "I wouldn't have to consider this if not for the fact that I was growing bored." He entered the Death Room and stepped out of the hall of Guillotine's. Taking a quick look around, he noted that his father wasn't around to be seen, and walked in a bit. His eyes met his own and he walked forward towards his reflection in the Death Mirror. Not likely to see anything he wasn't already used to, his mind wandered to many different things. He hadn't brought Liz and Patty with him, instead, he had opted to let them stay out with Maka and Soul. More than happy with the silence that followed him after leaving the two sisters in the care of the much more responsible Meister Maka. Thinking over the last few days, he had recently joined the DWMA, and was bored in the Crescent Moon Class he resided in, even if it was infinitely more active than what he was used to, he was still tired of not doing anything. Hence, why he was here. His mind was in disarray and he was unsettled by how little concentration he had as of recently.

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound mind, and a sound body." He spoke softly to himself, staring at his reflection before he stepped closer to it. He felt drawn to the image in the mirror, or maybe it was the mirror itself that he was feeling drawn to. Walking until he was at an arm's length from the mirror, he extended his arm and reached out his hand, his fingertips touching against the glass before he pressed them fully to the mirror. _'It's warm...has this mirror always been so warm?'_

He closed his eyes and let himself feel out the warmth coming from the mirror before him, he'd never felt so content, so safe in his life. Yet here he stood, and this strange emotion was swelling inside of him.

He opened his eyes and took in his reflection, he felt somewhat calmer, and more relaxed then when he came into the Death Room. _'I wonder if that's why father stays in her most of the time.'_ A sudden pulse met the tips of his fingers and he stared in wonder at the reflection before him before he let his hand fall away from the mirror. Stepping back, he turned away and started to walk towards the hall of Guillotine's that were lined up before him. Though...as he grew further away from the mirror...he found himself being filled with a feeling of loneliness, and with anger, with fear and with frustration.

" _I've been in here long enough!"_

He paused in his steps as he could have sworn he'd head a faintly echoed yell, something akin to a scream being smothers or boxed off, sound proofed or something.

" _ **LET ME OUT~!"**_

Kid heard that! He turned around and looked around, there was no one there, no one. Yet, there was _someone_ there. While his soul perception may not be at the same level as Maka's, he could still feel them, sense them...and what he _could_ sense...was an emotionally unstable and frightened soul. The sound of something cracking drew his eyes to the mirror he'd just moments ago stood in front of, and to his shock, he watched as sparks of a feminine energy flared out around the mirror before it finally gave way under the pressure of the soul's energy and shattered completely. His eyes widening as he took in the sight before him, a girl maybe a bit older than himself fell forward in a glow of energy, blood splatter on the floor before her and below her, caused no doubt from the glass that had shattered under the pressure that her energy had produced.

She lay motionless on the floor, her body convulsing from the shock of her souls abusive misuse of her energy. Moving closer, he looked at her body, it was pale, but he couldn't tell if it was due to an injury, the glow of her soul, or if she was just naturally pale. Each step he took, he grew closer to her still figure, until only a step away from her, he knelt down and brushed black hair from the pale features hidden by her bangs, her eyes shut, her body still wrecked with tremors as her soul tried to balance itself back out. Finally, as the tremors became less and less, Kid chanced lifting her into his arms and carefully supported her head against his shoulder before he stood and started out of his fathers' Death Room. His mind couldn't focus on anything, not the asymmetrical cut of her bangs, not the fact that her red school scarf wasn't evenly placed down the center of her shirt, or the fact that her hair was unevenly cut with someone's lack of care towards the layers in her hair. As asymmetrically-phobic as he was, he couldn't focus on all the things that were _wrong_ right now, he could only feel her soul, and see the blood, and while even that wouldn't be able to sway his need for perfection, he also felt the familiar warmth he'd felt earlier, and understood that it was this girl in his arms that had given him that warm and safe feeling.

...what he knew...was he needed to get her help. Afterwards, he would return to find his father and speak to him, and maybe _he_ could explain this girl, that mirror, and how both are, or _were_ connected.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter two, I hope you all enjoy, let me know what you all think. Like I said before, I really can't claim ownership of this story, since my fingers are basically moving on their own with what's going on and how things progress. Please be patient, and hopefully we can all get a SE/IY fic that's not only longer than two chapters, but complete AND a DtK/Kagome. Fingers crossed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing like You**

 **Summary: Kagome is trapped in a mirror, the result of a wish on the Shikon no Tama...when her mirror is broken, and she's released, Kagome finds that she hasn't aged a day...but the world around her, is nothing like it was when she was trapped within her mirror. Now, she has to figure out how to make a new life in the DWMA...but that doesn't look to be as easy as it sounds.**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

Eyes wide open, Kagome found herself holding in a scream as her body cried out in pain. Breathing in sharply, she closed her eyes and sat up carefully before opening her eyes again and looking around. _"Where..."_ her voice escaped her as a whispered rasp, and her hand found her throat almost immediately. _'My voice is so hoarse...what happened? And...'_ Kagome eyed the room she was in, _'...where am I?'_

She had only woken up about ten minutes ago, and was dizzy straight off the bat as she'd tried to sit up. She understood that she wasn't in the mirror anymore, though how she got out, and where she was, these were still unanswered questions. She also wondered curiously, how long exactly she'd been out. A _**click**_ sounded throughout the room and she looked over towards the door.

"Oh...you are awake today..."

" _...Kid?"_ Kagome frowned. Her eyes wandered over the boy who'd just walked into the room she was in, he was familiar, in a way that she recognized immediately.

"You know my name?" Kid walked over to a cup of water by the bedside and lifted it, holding the small glass out for her, and even helping her drink it without spilling it when her hands struggled not only to grip the glass, but to keep from shaking as well.

Kagome was thankful for his proffered help. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she couldn't stop herself from laughing a bit. "How long has it been since I've tasted water."

"..."

"You asked me...or maybe you were just surprised, to find out that I knew your name." She smiled at him as he nodded his head, "I know all about you, Kid. Is that strange? I wonder...I was trapped in my mirror for so long..." tears started to form at the edges of her eyes, she felt her heart swell and wondered if maybe she was having an attack or something. She had gone into near hysterics while inside her Mirror, that she was out of the mirror now, it wasn't sinking in. She felt as if she'd left something behind, her reasoning perhaps, or her mind. Would it be all that surprising if she'd lost her mind inside that Mirror she'd been trapped within for so long? _"If so...how long ago did I lose it..."_

"You've been in the mirror...since my father created it?"

She frowned, "he didn't tell you that, did he?"

Kid shook his head, "no, I merely assumed my father had created everything in that room of his."

"No..." she shook her head, kindly asking for the cup in his hand, she took another drink from the glass as her shaking finally came under control. "The room, he created, it was completely void of anything, and then...someone found my mirror and carried me into the room. Maybe they felt the energy that resided within it, or maybe they just liked the way it looked." She took another drink, enjoying too much the feel of the cool liquid spilling down her throat. "I watched him create the windows that looked out at the city, and I watched him create the hall of Guillotines...and the steps that led to me...the crosses that he drew up for everyone he ever cared for, and lost. As you know, the Grim Reaper is immortal, not at all like the students at his school. Your friends, Maka...Soul...Black Star...Tsubaki...even your weapons, Liz and Patty...they are humans, albeit...talented ones. They _are_ still human."

Kid frowned, he knew what she was saying, but she seemed to be incapable of staying on track of what the original topic was. "Everyone dies..."

Kagome frowned, "not everyone...dies of old age...you will live for many, many years. Many years longer than that of your weapons and friends."

"You have obviously been alive for a long time. How many years would you say you've lived for? "

She closed her eyes, "what year is it?"

"2300ALD"

"...after Lord Death...then I have been alive, for almost one thousand years."

Kid's eyes widened, "what is your name."

"Kagome Higurashi...and you are Death the Kid...son of the Grim Reaper...and brother of Asura."

"...brother of...who?"

Kagome felt her eyes widen slightly and she turned her attention to the boy in front of her, and fell into an uncertain silence. Another _**click**_ sounded throughout the room and both turned to see the Grim Reaper himself float in.

"My, my...you are awake. I must be honest, I had thought Kid was fabricating this tale, when he told me that someone fell out of my mirror."

" _ **My**_ mirror." Kagome corrected, "it has been for six hundred years longer than you've had it for."

"My apologies, I hadn't realized it belonged to someone, since it was created for me."

"Yes, but it was created using the Demon Mirror that belonged to Kanna, and had long ago sucked up both my body and soul." Kagome moved to stand but was pressed down by Kid who had stopped her. "I can stand,"

"Whether you can or can't, you won't. For now, you should rest. If you've been trapped in that mirror for all those hundreds of years, then you could do with some bedrest."

Kagome once again found herself fighting off tears, "I'm fine..."

"You were bleeding horribly, your soul was not even three days ago, trying to destroy your body as it fought to leave you,"

"My soul...was rejecting me?"

The Grim Reaper moved towards her, "it happens when a soul hasn't been housed within its host's body for a long time. For you, your soul hasn't been one with your body for many years. It has only three days ago come into contact with you. If I am correct, your body and soul were separated somehow when you were pulled into the mirror. It's all a strange phenomenon, but I'm sure, after a few more weeks, your soul will be fine and relax once more within your body and mind. However, any strenuous activity could cause your soul to reject you again."

Kagome nodded, "I understand..."

"Good, then if it's okay with you, we will move you to Death Mansion and you can stay there. After you are ready to get on your feet and interact with others, we can also have you enrolled into the Academy, how does that sound?"

Kagome felt a sudden pain in her chest, flinching at the hurt she felt, she looked up and nodded her head, "that sounds fine, I guess."

"You seem to be in pain, I will get someone to check on you, and see if we can alleviate that pain. Kid, Can you take her to the Mansion?"

Kid nodded, "yes father." He was dying to ask about her comment prior to his father joining them, but he knew it wasn't the time for that. He would get answers...but right now, he would focus on _Kagome_.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter three of Nothing Like You. I have been reading Soul Eater fics, and I should mention that I haven't finished the series quite yet, I'm actually on season two right now, so while I will keep updating, I will try not to mention anything that is too detailed for things I don't know much about. I only really changed their ages a bit. Instead of thirteen, they are all fourteen, Kagome looks fifteen still, since she went into the mirror during the final fight with Naraku, and wasn't sixteen yet, she stopped aging within the mirror, so she's** _ **still**_ **fifteen. Please be patient with me, again, this story is honestly writing itself...so where it starts, and where it ends...I'm not in all that much control. XD Review, and let me know what you think, nyan~!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nothing like You**

 **Summary: Kagome is trapped in a mirror, the result of a wish on the Shikon no Tama...when her mirror is broken, and she's released, Kagome finds that she hasn't aged a day...but the world around her, is nothing like it was when she was trapped within her mirror. Now, she has to figure out how to make a new life in the DWMA...but that doesn't look to be as easy as it sounds.**

 **Anime/Manga: Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 **Pairing: Kagome/Death the Kid**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama/Adventure**

 **Rated: M for Mature Content**

 **-x-x-x-**

Kagome laughed carefully to herself as she watched the crazy antics of the smaller blond of the Thompson Sisters, try to pass Kid to get to her. Kid held one hand out to stop her while the older sister was holding onto the younger one irritably. This all started in the strange outcome of Kid and Kagome running into the sisters on the way to the Gallows.

"Patty, you can't hug her or squeeze her!" Kid snapped out at the smaller blonde, Patty.

"Just a quick hug! She's so adorable, and she's smaller than me! I want to climb onto her shoulders! OOOH! We could go see a Giraffe! Wouldn't you like that!?"

"But it looks like she's tired, Patty, what if we wait for her to have a nap. Maybe you and I can go see a Giraffe, or you and Kid?" Liz, the older sister, tried to sway the girl's mindset.

"But I want to go with her! She's Kid's new friend! So doesn't that make her our friend to!?"

Kagome smiled, "Patty..."

"YEEEAH~?"

"Right now, I'm really frail...breakable...even."

Patty went still, no longer struggling in Kid and Liz's arms, the two holding her let her go and she just kind of stood and stared at Kagome. "You are hurt?"

"Not so much hurt...I just have trouble moving and it hurts to be touched. I've been locked away for such a long time that my body is adjusting to movement, and my soul hasn't been in contact with my body for such a long time that I'm under surveillance until Kid and his father decide I'm okay to go to the Academy."

"As it stands, I was supposed to carry her all the way to the manor...but she kept complaining...so before I tossed her over Beelzebub, I made myself set her down gently."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "because you really would have thrown me off your hover board."

"Perhaps not, but I don't understand why you would be against someone helping you."

Kagome frowned, "my legs are killing me...but I haven't been outside in so long, I didn't want to see it fly by me so quickly, then be locked away once more..."

"Locked away?" He looked shocked, "don't misunderstand! Just because we have offered you a place to stay, that doesn't mean you can't go outside and relax or read on the porch, or even walk through the gardens. My father only wants you to be safe, and the safest place _is_ the Gallows."

"Such a strange world," Kagome laughed, "the Gallows being safe...aren't Gallows typically places where Guillotine's are set up to cut heads off of criminals?"

Liz laughed, "Exactly, no criminal would be dumb enough to come to the Gallows."

"Yeah! Only good people go to the Gallows!"

Watching the three as they waited for her, she finally smiled and stepped over to Kid who held a hand out to her to give her more support without taking away her freedom to move around and take in the sights she'd never had a chance to see. If she made to pull away, he would walk in the direction she intended to go in. If she stopped walking altogether, he would stop and gaze at the sight that had attracted her own. It took nearly an hour to reach his home, but he couldn't help but not be bothered by it. He had never taken time to look at the scenery around his home, and not just the many mistakes and the lack of symmetry...but the life and beauty that life had bestowed the earth with. It was sad when he thought about it...but then small things would become annoying obvious to him and he'd become irritable and quickly look away, so not to upset the girl. Though, a thought that never crossed his mind, was why he cared about what she thought in the first place.

"We are here. Patty, Liz...please prepare a spare bedroom for Kagome. I'm going to take her on a tour of the house so that she can find her way around."

"Right Kid, come on Patty."

"Bye, bye!" Patty waved before chasing after her sister and following Liz up the stairs.

"I apologize for Patty, she's really not so bad once you've had her around long enough to get used to her."

Smiling, Kagome shook her head, "she's not so bad...I had a group of friends just as energetic, maybe not as hyper, but in some ways, they were a bit more spastic, especially as far as gossip went." She played with a pebble under her shoe and frowned, "though...they were nosy...and I did often find myself wishing they would just leave me alone. All they did was talk foul about me friends."

Kid took Kagome's hand and gave a gentle tug when he realized she was mumbling in thought out loud. "Let me show you around." He sighed softly when she nodded her head. _'I wonder if that's a side effect of being trapped in a mirror for eight hundred plus years.'_ Shaking his head, he mentally laughed, _'on the other hand, if it had been me...I'm sure I'd be more than a bit nutty too. Talking out loud isn't all that bad...and if it's the worst I have to deal with, then I'll kindly consider it a God Send.'_

It was too bad for Kid that things wouldn't be _that_ simple.

 **-x-x-x-**

 **Me: Here is chapter four, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I'm posting some other fics!** **Below, I'm going to post the titles of my other stories in the SE/IY or SE categories, and you guys can try your luck at picking the one that gets uploaded next. I won't give you pairings, use your imagination, but you can only pick ONE! I'm going to go finish the next chapter to this one.**

 **Soul Eater/InuYasha**

 _ **First Time Feeling**_

 _ **CRAZY in Love**_

 _ **Misfits Living in a World on Fire**_

 _ **Death no Kagome**_

 _ **Don't Fear the Reaper**_

 _ **Falling Star**_

 **Soul Eater**

 _ **I Want Your Bite**_

 _ **In the Night She Hears Him Calling**_

 _ **Rebirth**_


End file.
